


Mr. Rat

by morsandgarbage



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Dégel necesita calmarse, Gen, Ratones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsandgarbage/pseuds/morsandgarbage
Summary: Sasha tiene amigos imaginarios y Kardia impulsa su comportamiento, Dégel no sabe qué pensar cuando escucha ruidos en el sótano y a la niña hablar con la pared.AU| Shonen Ai implicado.
Relationships: Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Rat

**Dientes.**

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura que Kardia te dijo eso?

La cabecita de la niña se movió, asintiendo con efusividad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo misma lo he visto!

Dégel levantó una ceja, si tenía que admitirlo estaba sinceramente asustado. Y confundido. Sasha, la pequeña que tiene frente a sí, es la sobrina de Kardia, se encuentra pasando las vacaciones de verano con ellos. Es una niña inteligente y sonriente, pasaba la mitad del día estudiando o leyendo a pesar de que no fuesen días de escuela, y por las noches dormía en sus habitaciones sin causar el menor problema o disturbio.

Sin embargo un día, parte de esa rutina cambió. De pronto la pequeña pidió el cuarto desocupado para dormir, el cual se encontraba contiguo a la puerta del sótano, además de dejar de leer en conjunto con él, o ver televisión con Kardia, para trasladarse al sótano mismo. Fueron cinco días seguidos en los que tenía que buscar a la pequeña para que bajara a comer, y esos cinco días la encontraba hablando aparentemente sola siempre mirando la pared de ladrillo.

Creyó que se trataba de alguna especie de amigo imaginario creado a partir de los problemas que estaba enfrentando a tan corta edad, pero las cosas escalaron de nivel algunos días atrás. La cosa es que Kardia le había dicho a Sasha que no sólo sus amigos eran reales, sino que la incitaba con su fantasía a comer dulces a diestra y siniestra.

Volvió la vista hacia la pequeña. Ella, para su sorpresa, la miró con semblante decaído.

-Tú no me crees, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, Sasha, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Hemos hablado de las cosas que pueden ser reales, y las que no lo son.

\- ¡Pero lo son! ¡Te lo demostraré, ven! –. Sasha tomó su mano y cuando la niña sonrió recordó un detalle importante gracias al espacio vacío en medio de toda su dentadura.

Un día cuando estaba disponiendo todo en la mesa para desayunar, notó que tanto Kardia, como Sasha aún no bajaban. Eso era inusual de su novio, pues él era el encargado de preparar los alimentos.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlos, pero al cabo de unos minutos ambos bajaron a la estancia emocionados. Supuso que no había nada anormal en ello conociendo a su novio, y se olvidó del asunto por ese día.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente al despertar observó a Kardia y Sasha descansando sobre el sofá, sonriendo acarició sus frentes, tapándolos con las cobijas, el problema fue que al pasar la mano sobre la frentesita de Sasha y fijarse en la boca entreabierta de la pequeña, notó con alarma que le faltaban al menos, dos piezas dentales.

Kardia se había ido a comprar pizza para los tres, y pensó preguntarle acerca de los dientes perdidos cuando llegara. Pero el plan fue completamente dejado de lado cuando escuchó sonidos de...patas en el sótano, camino a investigar se fijó en la mesita del pasillo, donde había dos sobres extraños sobre el correo entregado esa semana.

Al tocar la superficie notó que esta tenía un extraño relieve, además de que contenía un extraño destinatario escrito en griego: _Mr. Rat_. Al principio la extrañeza de la situación pasó a ser reemplazada por alivio, al descubrir dos pequeños dientes en uno de los sobres.

No queriendo la cosa, había abierto el otro, para su sorpresa había una nota en este, a lado de un montoncito de dinero.

\- ¡Mira Dégel! ¿los ves? ¡Ahí están! – las palabras de Sasha lo regresaron al presente, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaban bajando las escaleras al sótano.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar al menos tres ratones comiendo sobras en una esquina. Si creía que las cosas que vio en los sobres eran terriblemente extrañas, ahora estaba convencido que alguna especie de maldición se cernía sobre la casa.

No pasaría una noche más ahí. Ni loco, ha visto suficientes películas de terror y thrillers de asesinos en serie, y sabe cómo terminará todo si no actúa ya mismo. Suerte que se dio cuenta, le contaría a Kardia y ya verían qué hacer con esos sospechosos sobres.

Kardia no dejó de reírse de él por lo que restó de la visita de su sobrina. Sasha estuvo triste unos días, pues sus queridos amigos habían desaparecido y Dégel prometió que nunca volverían porque se mudaron a un lugar mejor. Kardia le dijo que los ratoncitos intercambiaban los dientes que se le perdían por monedas de oro y plata, y que si era una niña buena, seguramente la recompensa sería mayor en el futuro. Cuando los padres de Sasha la recogieron Kardia se aseguró de contarles lo sucedido, y lo sorprendente que era que Dégel sabiendo tanto, no supiera el cuento del ratón de los dientes.

\- No puedo creer que no lo sabías. ¡Casi le arruinas la infancia!

El peliverde sobó sus sienes. Después de hilar una cosa con la otra, su conclusión fue que no estaba listo para lidiar con niños, y que algunas tradiciones no eran las mismas en todas partes.

\- ¡Es un hada de los dientes, no un ratón!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. No sé en qué y qué partes del mundo sea ratón, o hada, así que me lo saqué de la manga. Supongo que cambia de acuerdo a un área en específico(?). Pero aquí Dégel confundió los sucesos y terminó haciendo el ridículo...poquito. Había planeado hacer una viñeta con esta idea, pero era de terror, y como la época de Halloween ya terminó no se me hizo muy correcto, así que lo cambié, pero me gustó conservar algo del suspenso inicial.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
